ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Omega Armageddon/@comment-27515929-20190213104355/@comment-386965-20190403054845
They're not counterparts. They're the originals from the M78 universe. Inter-universal travel has become much easier in the Ultra multiverse over the years. For instance, the humans of the Gaia universe developed the technology to travel between dimensions and a (very large) prototype mech was used in the Battle in Hyperspace movie. I suspect the wish orb in that movie had developed that ability as well. I also believe Gamu and Fujimiya used that same tech to travel to the universe of Orb's first mission to help out there. The Monster Graveyard appears to be connected to multiple universes, and I suspect that's how Belial wound up in Another Space when Zero severed his connection with Beryudora in the Monster Graveyard. There, he gathered recruits and began constructing an army and performing cross-universe travel experiments. He eventually launched an assault on the Land of Light, but it was repelled by Seven and Zero. The entire population of M78 contributed their energy to open a path to Another Space so Zero could confront Belial. That's where he got the Ultimate Aegis from Ultraman Noa, and this allows him to travel between universes without help. I suspect he allowed Ultraman Hikari to study the Ultimate Aegis, since he's a brilliant scientist. This would allow the Land of Light to travel between universes so they could protect the multiverse from various threats. I also suspect they've made contact with Ultra Warriors from other universes as a result of this. Anyway, Belial was accidentally revived by Shining Ultraman Zero during the events of Ultra Zero Fight. Afterward, he worked with the Darkness Five to create a new army to attack the Land of Light, with his base of operations being in the Side Space Universe. Their war destroyed many worlds in Side Space, but this is how he ultimately came to recruit the Sturmian Kei Fukuide. The war was going badly for the Ultra Warriors, so Hikari invented the Ultra Capsules and the Fusion Riser. Belial learned of this new invention and had Kei steal the new technology, and then they researched it to create Kaiju Capsules. It's about this time that Belial began to formulate his ultimate plan. They created Super-dimensional Eradication Bomb and detonated it on Side Space Earth. But I think Belial was counting on Ultraman King performing a merger with the universe itself to save it so that he could collect King's energy and use it to strengthen himself. Another part of Belial's plan was to create a synthetic "son", who contained most (but not all) of his genetic structure. I bet what they left out was the Reionix factor so that Geed would ultimately be a pure Ultra Warrior. The initial plan seemed to be to make Geed as strong as possible before Belial absorbed him, but that plan fell through when Geed acquired Laiha Toba's Little Star and gained the power of Ultraman King. But I think this actually inspired Belial to come up with a new plan. He merged with a young woman and kept a close watch on his Sturmian servant, continuing to give him the power to Fusion Rise into Belial Fusion Beasts. He learned of the Light of Sturm heading toward Earth, which Kei used to empower himself. After Kei's defeat at the hands of Geed, Belial stole his Sturm organs and absorbed them into himself so that he could absorb Ultraman King's energy from throughout the entire universe and power himself up. Then he used the Empera and Lugiel capsules to become Belial Atrocious with the intention of wiping out that version of Earth and the entire Side Space universe as a demonstration of his power to the people of M78.